


Lams Spring Break One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Leave me alone.”“You’re cute when you’re angry.”“Are you jealous?”





	Lams Spring Break One Shot

Spring break. The best time of the year and the perfect time for John to take a vacation in South Carolina, his home state, with his friends. He hadn’t been there in quite a few years, anyways, not since his family moved to New York for his father’s job. Unfortunately, most of his friends already had plans, so John was only left with one friend to take. On the bright side, it was his best friend, Alexander. If John wasn’t going to bring anyone but one person, he was beyond glad that it was him. That wasn’t to say that twelve hours of being stuck in a car with him was legitimately pleasant. Alexander was obnoxious by nature, a trait that John usually loved about him, and that was only multiplied by the small space. Getting to the hotel was a dream come true.

“Finally! We’re here,” John announced as he got out of the car and stretched.

Alexander got out of the other side and did the same. “Oh, thank god. I could not spend another minute in that car.”

They both got out and trudged up to their room after checking in, laying down in their beds and going to sleep. Poor Alexander was forced awake the next morning by a very excited John Laurens. It’s not like it was early or like he didn’t get enough sleep. They got to the hotel and fell asleep at ten or so the night before and, now, it was just about noon. That explained why John was already showered and dressed. “Come on, man. Let’s get going and exploring.”

Alexander groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow. “Nooo….”

John tutted. “Alright. I’ll give you today off. It was a long trip yesterday. I’ll go rent some movies and get some snacks, then.” John left and did exactly that, bringing back all of Alexander’s favorite snacks.

“Why’d you get so much?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to thank you for coming with me. Everyone else was too busy and I really appreciate that.”

Alexander smiled and finally sat up. “Yeah, of course. This is your home state and I didn’t want you to come alone. Besides, it’s so damn far, you know? You’re my friend. I’m not letting you travel twelve hours alone, especially not someone as crazy as you, who insists on not taking any damn breaks.” He poked John’s chest, making the other laugh.

“Alright, that’s fair. I’m sorry. But you did sleep quite a bit the whole time.”

“Because it was a long time. No wonder you’re so hyper. You’re all pent up from all of that sitting and driving.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just watch the movies.” And they did just that, sitting on Alexander’s bed and watching movies until early evening, when they both fell asleep and stayed asleep until the next morning. That time, Alexander woke up first and let John sleep while he got ready. By the time he was done, John was just getting up.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Good morning. I can’t believe that you actually woke up before me,” John yawned as he stretched the sleep out of him.

“There’s a first time for everything. I’m going to get breakfast, okay? You get ready and we’ll do whatever there is to do in this town.”

John smiled and sat up. “Well, naturally, we’re going to the zoo today.”

Alexander dramatically rolled his eyes. “Of course. What else should I expect from John Laurens?”

John chuckled and got up, going to the bathroom and getting ready for the zoo. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Alexander actually did get them breakfast and sat down to eat with him. “Thanks, man.”

“Yeah, no problem.” The pair ate their food, then went down to John’s car and drove to the zoo. John being John, he dragged Alexander to the aquarium first, not that the other minded. Hell, he literally went to another state to be with this guy. What was a few more feet? He stood with him and watched as he gazed at the turtles, gushing about some random turtle facts that Alexander wished he could say he could remember, but he was too distracted by the universe that was John’s freckles decorating his skin and the unmistakable, almost child-like sparkle in his eyes as he went on and on, almost as if Alexander was staring right at a pair of emeralds. He was so beautiful, the greatest wonder in the world and he was so easily accessible, yet so hard for most people to truly appreciate. Alexander was sure that no combination of words could do him justice, that no other treasure could ever truly compare. He watched as his best friend gazed at the turtles in the tank, only turning away when he thought he had caught him.

“… Alex? Did you hear me?”

Oh, he had just asked him a question. “No, sorry. I blanked out for a second.”

“It’s alright. I just asked what you wanted to see next?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. Let’s just wander around for a bit.”

John seemed satisfied with that answer, he hadn’t noticed Alexander’s staring, and walked out with him, looking at every animal that they passed and only truly stopping when he heard a voice call him.

“Well, if it isn’t John Laurens, in the flesh. I thought I’d never see you around again.”

John spun on his heel to face the source of the voice, staring at a girl with the sides of her head shaved and the top cut fairly short. “Martha Manning. Oh, how homosexuality has changed you.”

She rolled her eyes and walked towards him, slinging an arm over his shoulders and rubbing her knuckles against his head. “Well, from the looks of it, you’re not exactly the most macho man, so you shouldn’t be saying jack shit.”

John was.. Gay?.. No, a guy that good-looking had to be straight. Maybe it was just an old joke.

“Whatever. Let me go.” He chuckled as he stood back up and hugged Martha tightly before finally turning back to Alexander. “Dude, this is my oldest and all-time best friend! I haven’t seen her in years!”

“Aww, who’s this?” She smiled and waved at Alexander.

“This is the ultimate best friend, Alexander Hamilton, AKA, the only guy who would come back her with me.”

She laughed and shook Alexander’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.” He smiled back.

She nodded and turned back to John. “Dude, we have got to catch up.”

“I don’t know.. I came here to spend some time hanging out with Alexander.”

“Oh.. Right..” Her smile wavered a bit and she let go of John. “Another time, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t take another ten years, now. If you do, I just might have to kick your ass.”

Alexander sighed. “You know, you can go with her.”

John looked at his friend, surprised by his response. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Like she said, it’s been ten years. You should go with her and I’ll just hitch a ride back to the hotel..” John was clearly very close to this girl.. Alexander wasn’t about to just let his petty jealousy get in the way.

“Alright, but I’m going to take you back to the hotel. I’m not abandoning my buddy like that.” John smiled and walked out of the zoo with his two friends, driving to the hotel with Alexander as Martha found a spot for them to hang out. When they got there, John went upstairs with Alexander, noticing that his friend was definitely in a bad mood.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” John asked as they got into the room.

“Nothing. Just go hang out with Martha.”

John  chuckled, unable to take him seriously. “If you want me to stay, I can stay. It was worse in the moment than it is now.”

“No. Just go with her. It’s not like you actually came to another state to hang out with me.”

“No, but you came to hang out with me, so it’s only fair that you get the last word. Come on, Alex. Do you want me to stay?”

“Go hang out with her, okay? Why should I care?”

Finally, it started to click in John’s mind. “Are… Are you jealous?” The humor in his voice was, for the most part, gone.

“No! Just.. Leave me alone…”

John frowned and sat beside him. “Alex.. Seriously…” He hesitantly took his hand.

“Alright… Maybe I’m a little bit jealous… But I feel bad about keeping you away from her like this..”

“Oh, Alex… You know there was a good reason why I’m so glad to be on this trip with you, right? Haven’t you wondered why I chose you over her, even after all of these years?”

“I assumed it was pity.”

John tutted. “No. It’s because.. Well… I like you…”

Alexander looked up at him with a shocked expression. “You… You do?..”

“Yeah.. I really like you…”

The Caribbean boy blushed brightly. This was something he never expected! “You.. You do?.. Like.. Romantically?”

“Well… Yeah…” John blushed. “You don’t like me like that though, do-” John was cut off as Alexander tackled him against the bed in a kiss, surprise overtaking him for a second before he returned the affection, wrapping his arms around his neck.When he pulled away, John caught his breath and smiled up at the other. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“Yep.”

John leaned up and pecked Alexander’s lips. “You know, you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and kissed his friend, no, his boyfriend, again.

Needless to say, John had to postpone hanging out with Martha that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
